


When Needs Must

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Bonding, Mild Language, Mild Peril, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change. Things are always changing. But this time at least they haven't changed for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Two of the Younglings appear at length in this fic - Rivil and Noel
> 
> (7 months AO66 )

They needed supplies, and they needed them badly.

Their original food stocks had been intended to last them much longer, but it turned out to be utterly unpredictable how much food 23 younglings could eat on a daily basis. Especially when Obi-Wan flat out refused to impose any sort of rationing.

“They're children, James,” he had snapped the instant Qui-Gon had brought it up, “They have enough to worry about, I'm not going to add hunger to that.”

It would have been a constant reminder of their situation, and they really didn't need it. Not when they all worked so hard not to think constantly about the Imperial bounty on each and every one of their heads.

Fortunately, Bail had gifted them with a small fortune of gold and credits, more than enough to see them stocked for years to come.

Less fortunately, every time they left the ship they ran the risk of being recognised.

It had been 7 months since Order 66, and although Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had shed everything of their former lives – their Jedi robes, their names, even their hair – the threat of being spotted was a very real one. They knew, in their hearts, that they were only just keeping ahead of their hunters.

But needs must, and they were almost out of food, so they stopped on the next back-water planet they came to.

The information within their computers told them it was a dry, desert planet, with clusters of population crammed into the few habitable areas. It was a popular exchange point for smugglers and, importantly, had no current Imperial ties.

Obi-Wan stayed on board after they landed, and Qui-Gon knew he would be on high alert until they returned.

“Be safe.” Obi-Wan had told him shortly as Qui-Gon double checked his pack before slinging it over his shoulder.

He leaned down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth, “Always, Ben.”

Qui-Gon alighted with two of their younglings in tow; Noel, a human boy, and his best friend Rivil, a red-skinned Dathomirian Zabrak. All of them were wearing hooded travel cloaks, but only Rivil wore his with the hood up.

“Stay close to me,” Qui-Gon murmured as they hit the main populated areas. “Observe, and try to mimic how you see the crowd move.” Even now Qui-Gon was the consummate Jedi Master, a teacher first and foremost, and the boys would need these skills to survive.

“Try to blend in. We wont stay long.”

“Yes, Master,” both the boys said quietly, then shot guilty looks to each other. They weren't supposed to call Qui-Gon 'Master' any more, but it was so hard to always remember. Especially in stressful situations.

But Qui-Gon didn't correct them there; that would have only drawn attention. Both Noel and Rivil were sure there would be a gentle reminder later though.

Despite Qui-Gon's instruction for them to blend in, it was hard for the boys to curb their wide-eyed examination of everything. Neither of the boys had been of Padawan age before Order 66, so their only memories of life up until then were of the Jedi Temple. And whilst the _Gardarro_ , their home, did occasionally touch down on a planet for some fresh air and space, it was never in a populated area, and never for very long.

As they entered the main marketplace the air was filled with the constant buzz of conversation; the rise and fall of bartering voices; and the screaming laughter of children playing in any open space. It was a cacophony of life and energy.

Qui-Gon lead them through the bustling crowd with ease, and they stayed close on his heels despite how their necks craned this was and that to look at everything.

Eventually Qui-Gon came to a halt in front of a tradesman and began negotiations to get the supplies they needed. The boys were to stay close and try not to draw attention to themselves.

Close didn't mean at his side, though, and so the boys soon drifted a little way away; Noel first, and Rivil following his friend. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had formed Padawan training bonds with all the younglings old enough to handle the connection, so they knew their guardian didn't object to them stepping away.

After peering curiously at the stalls of fruit and produce, the boys were soon drawn by the sounds of children playing.

A few steps further and the crowd started to thin and they were able to spy a group of mixed children playing with a ball on the ground. Every now and then the ball would get underfoot of one of the marketplace patrons, and they would yell angrily at the children, who met the rebuff with unconcerned grins and cheeky giggling.

Rivil observed the game with a frown, only to have Noel nudge him.

“Come on, Ma- James wont mind.” Noel whispered with a grin, then continued upon Rivil's disbelieving expression. “If anything, we stand out more if we don't join in.”

He didn't wait for his friend to reply before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out to join the group of children.

The street children were more than used to accepting new faces without question, and they were accepted into the group immediately. Even when Rivil's hood fell back, revealing his bright red skin and budding horns, hardly a word was said, save for a few murmured 'cool's.

They kicked the ball back and forth with easy abandon, and boys were for once able to act like the 9 year old children they were. For a short time they were able to forget their past, the pain, the trauma, and just be normal children, playing ball with younglings their own age.

After a while they became aware of Qui-Gon's presence close by, and they both paused to look around in case they were needed. But the tall man was only watching, stood a little way off with a with a soft smile on his face.

When both the boys sent questioning looks to him, Qui-Gon inclined his head in a nod, giving them permission to play a little longer. Noel looked to Rivil with a grin and the Zabrak boy smiled back before they both turned to rejoin the game.

But the peace didn't last, and after a few minutes something in the atmosphere changed. A subtle friction in the Force told them there was danger, and a tension along their training bonds told them gently it was time to go.

If they were lucky the warning would be enough to avoid any confrontation.

The boys said their goodbyes to the other children before they turned to head back to Qui-Gon, walking as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves. Despite now having to leave, both of them were grinning from the simple pleasure of play, and they were breathing heavy from the exertion.

Their smiles disappeared in unison at the sudden spike of alarm that shot through the Force from Qui-Gon.

Noel grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him through the crowd with haste, all thoughts of blending in dashed from his head with the sudden panic that they all might be in serious trouble.

A group of rough-looking figures had surrounded Qui-Gon, and as the boys reached the outside of the group they could hear a coarse voice interrogating the tall man.

“I ain't going to ask you again, where are you from?” The heavy-set Besalisk put a hand to his hip, making a show of resting it on the blaster there, “And don't lie.”

“I've already told you, I've travelled from Tatoo--” Qui-Gon's words were cut off as two men grabbed him roughly by the arms.

“Hey!” Noel and Rivil shouted together and shoved their way into the circle. They had no weapons, but they were Jedi students, old enough now to be Padawans. They knew they could free their Master if they had to.

“Leave him alone!” Noel demanded, beginning to raise his hands ready to attack, but a sharp look from Qui-Gon stopped him in his tracks.

There was silence for many moments before the Besalisk started hacking out sharp, phlegmy laughs, and Noel and Rivil were grabbed roughly by the backs of their cloaks by a large female humanoid.

“You know this man?” The Besalisk asked, his small eyes narrowing at them, a smirk on his face.

Noel reached out to clutch Rivil's arm before the Zabrak could say anything. He could feel the tension radiating off of his friend, and he looked to Qui-Gon desperately for guidance.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes burned into him, commanding him not to reveal their identities. Their silence was paramount even if it ended badly for them. To say anything would put the rest of the younglings and Obi-Wan in peril.

“I asked if you know this man, boy!” The Besalisk stepped forward, eyes on Noel. He was shaken roughly by the woman holding him, and the man loomed over him.

Rivil was practically vibrating in fury next to him, and Noel knew he had to think fast.

_What do I do? What can I say--?_

“Boy, don't make me--!”

Noel saw Rivil open his mouth, losing the battle with his anger, and he knew it was almost too late.

_Say something!_

“Of course I know him,” Noel snapped suddenly, speaking loudly over whatever his friend had been about to blurt out. He wrenched himself free of the woman behind them and firmly planted his hands on his hips.

“He's my dad, you _moron_.”

He met the Besalisk's gaze unwaveringly, scowling up at him, hoping that he could keep his attention long enough for Rivil to get his stunned expression under control.

“Your dad?” The man spat, lip curling in displeasure.

Noel chanced a glance to Qui-Gon, and found approval under his carefully schooled mask.

“Yeah,” Noel said bluntly, standing his ground, “So unless **you** want to tell my mom why we're late back, you should let us go.”

The Besalisk took a step back, looking back to Qui-Gon with a nasty scowl, then to Noel again, before his eyes landed on Rivil.

“If he's your dad, then who's this?” The man sneered, evidently thinking he'd caught them in their lie, “Your deformed brother?”

Rivil stepped forward with a growl, but Noel caught him by the hand to stall him, “No, dipshit, he's my friend,” he snapped with all the venom he could muster, “But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know what that is.”

It soon became evident that the group around them were not so sure of themselves, and Noel took advantage of the lull to pull Rivil over towards Qui-Gon. As they approached, the men holding Qui-Gon's arms let him him go and stepped back with frowns. Around them a number of the group were muttering uncertainly to each other.

“You okay, dad?” Noel asked, looking up at Qui-Gon, hoping for guidance. His courage and ingenuity only went so far, and Noel was reaching the end of what any nine year old could handle.

“I'm fine,” Qui-Gon assured them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezing gently, “Just a misunderstanding.”

He lifted his eyes to look the Besalisk, who spat out a displeased noise before turning to leave without so much as an apology. His men skulked after him, and soon Qui-Gon and the boys were alone.

“Let's get back to your mother, yes?” Qui-Gon turned his eyes down to the boys with an encouraging smile, and they both managed small, if weary, giggles.

\- - -

Obi-Wan knew something had happened the instant he caught sight of Qui-Gon and the boys returning. The boys were clutching Qui-Gon's hands tightly, and both of them wore uncharacteristically sober expression. Qui-Gon appeared unchanged, but Obi-Wan could feel the tension in the bond they shared.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked them once they were inside, opening his arms to embrace the boys, who went to him immediately. Whilst everything in his Jedi training warned him against such attachments, Obi-Wan reminded himself again and again that they were no longer Jedi. And their charges were just children.

Frightened, confused children.

Qui-Gon explained what had occurred in a soft voice, praising the boys for how they handled the situation.

“You thought quickly, Noel,” Qui-Gon told him with a smile as the two boys turned back to face him, Obi-Wan keeping a hand on each of their shoulders, “I am lucky you were there.”

Noel flushed with pride, able to appreciate the praise now that they were safely back home.

“And you did very well to control your words, Rivil,” Obi-Wan added, placing both hand' on the boys shoulder and leaning over to look down into his face. The Zabrak boy smiled shyly, and then looked to his friend, who was beaming back at him.

“Maybe...” Rivil started, then hesitated and ducked his head.

“What is it, Rivil?” Obi-Wan asked gently, stepping around him and crouching down to his level.

The Zabrak boy fidgeted, biting his lip anxiously before he finally got his words out.

“Maybe we could just… um… call you… that… um… all the time?” he mumbled, looking to Obi-Wan, then Qui-Gon then back down, face scrunching up like he expected to get told off.

Obi-Wan's face was a picture of surprise when he realised what Rivil meant, and he looked back to Qui-Gon to see the other man wore a similar expression.

They had told the children it was best if they tried to call them 'Ben' and 'James' now, but it was hard for any of the younglings to get used to calling them anything but 'Master'.

“I-it's just we need to call you something a-and--” Noel added, shifting closer to his friend, his blue eyes wide and anxious.

Would 'father' be easier for them?

Were Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ready for that?

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon with a questioning smile, his blue eyes clear with realisation. After a moment Qui-Gon returned the smile with some surprise.

Fatherhood was not something either of them had ever considered, but now, it seemed, fatherhood had found them. And they both accepted this with nothing but surprised contentment.

The confines of the Jedi order had taught them much, but it could never prepare them for the situation they now found themselves in. The strict rules and codes were no longer relevant, and thus they were left with a group of children who needed more than just guardians.

They needed, they deserved, parents.

“I think,” Obi-Wan started, looking to the boys with a warm smile when they both turned their eyes to him, “ _we_ think that's a fine idea.”

There was a moment of tense silence as the boys digested what he said. Then all of a sudden Noel leapt forward to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, and Rivil went to Qui-Gon when the tall man dropped to his knees. They enfolded the boys in tight, relieved embraces, and it was then and there that they stopped being just a group of souls bound together by circumstance.

It was there that they became a family.

 


End file.
